Ikemen's Devil
by C-Senpai
Summary: Yohane's and Riko's first time btw Riko is Lily Yohane is Yocchan because that is there nickname to each other.
Ikemen's devil

YohaRiko rated M fanfic on the way. WARNING WARNING Yuri stuff with some sprinkle of futa might happened. Btw Riko's nickname is Lily because Yohane is her gay. (Just read those diary in the wiki)

AN: I have nothing to do so I made this little trash that will make me a sinner that our president will kill me for taking the NicoNicotine drugs.

Yohane-

Its all started to our subunit. I never expect that Lily and I will be in a same unit tho Mari is a third wheel. It happened so fast that I never knew she has this kind of boldness. My Lily turned to ikemen and I turned a good devil for her.

Guilty Kiss picture taking

Yohane-

Riko is wearing a long sleeves, vest, a pair of black pants and a tie which made her look like a boy. Everyone in the room is praising her handsome which is true. After the picture taking Mari called Lily for some reason and I was curious about so I fallowed them. I was at the back of the wall just standing there trying to figure out what they are taking about then

"Rikochi~ you know you are so cute and at the same time handsome for that costume~" she said before shoving Lily's face in her boobs. It was big that Lily is drowned by it and I was jealous that Mari is not me. Lily immediately pulled back with a big blush on her face.

"Mari-san don't do that Dia-sama might kill me" she said while trying to hide her blush.

"Eh? Diachi will not kill you because she knows that this boo-"

"MARI WHAT ARE YOU TAKING ABOUT!"

"Oh Diachi~ How long you've been there?"

"Thats not the point. Now we need to talk" Dia said while pulling Mari then Mari is waving to Lily and Lily waved backed and she was just stayed silent until the two third years is no where to be seen. She sigh while thinking what just happened. She walked to the corridor where the wall I standing for a minute is there. She saw me and greeted me with a bright but shy smile in her face.

"How long you've been there Yocchan?" She asked me while I was taking my step back away from her.

"I just got here for some reason and I-i gatta go now. Bye!" I said before running away from her. I am a devil I can easily take down that Mari at once but i'm still jealous. Jealous that my Lily will gone from me. I was tired that I stopes running until I saw the bedroom (because the Guilty Kiss jacket background is look like a old fashion mansion so there is a room). I entered the bedroom and put my self in the devil's bed which is so fluffy.

I hugged my pillow and closed my eyes trying to forget what happened. I was about to sleep when a pair of arms wrap around me. That warm feeling that I want the most, the scent of her, the touch of her and the way she did that to me, she is that person. I don't want this I'm still mad at her. I jumped of the bed away from her. She was shocked by my action and I was not.

"How did you get here?" I asked while turning back at her.

"Well you leaved the door open" she said with that calm voice. "Besides I know you got a problem" she said after leaving the bed and before hugging me again. "Can you tell me that problem?" She whispered to my ear.

"Devils will never have a problem you know besides how I am supposed to have a problem?"

"I don't but if you don't tell me..."

"If i don't tell you?"

"I will have a punishment on you" she said with a seductive voice.

"Eh?" I was shocked I know she can never tell things like that. " are you kidding me?" I laugh at her. "What will you do if-" before I can finished my sentence I was pushed in the bed and Lily is now on the top of me.

She gives me her seductive look she licked her lips unconsciously I called her name but its useless, she was possessed by a demon. She shove her head right in to my neck then licked it. This is the side that I never knew Lily have.

"Lily Lily Lily!" I called her name trying to stop her but she just looked at me.

"Yocchan I knew you are jealous but now I only want our relationship to stronger for you to know that I'm only yours and you are only mine" she said before undressing me for some reason. She removed my dress and the inner arguments is the only left.

"Eh? How would I be jealous?" I said while undressing her too because she made me want to do this too. I can't undressed her lower part because she never let me moved that much.

"Oh come on I can easily read Yocchan" she said while removing my bra. "I knew you were lying that you never saw what Mari-san didi to me back there" and now she removed my panty. "For now be a good devil for me"

She kissed me passionately while her hands is traveling through my body and I hugged her. She massage my right boobs and then she pinch it. I moaned between our kisses. She lowered her self in my neck then bite it. I growled as a respond. She licked the same spot a several time when I realized her right hands is in my core. She teased me when she rubbed my core circularly. She lowered her self again then she reached in my left boobs part, she sucked it like there is no tomorrow and now the pleasure is double that why my moaned is twice the louder and I hugged her even tighter.

We separated from the hugged and She stop for a moment she removed her belt then her pants but not a boxers. She looked at me with a concerned face. I think she is reluctant because she know this is our first time. She leaned on me and whisper something. "Can I?" I just nodded my head but she still whisper something. "Are you sure? This will hurt you so much?"

"I'm sure if its Lily's want then I have to be a good devil for you"

She pulled back then removed her boxers exposing a large boner that I never imagine that will be big. I gulp because I'm nervous then I clench my fist while holding the bedsheets. She leaned on me once again then kissed me passionately. She pulled back and checked if she is in the right whole before inserting it. She inserting it very slow but it was big that my body is starting to collapse. She hold me thigh then she used her full energy to insert her whole dick inside me. I moaned out loudly, we are both sweating from the pleasure that we get.

She faced me then kissed me again that even our lips are locked I manage to moan loudly. She start to move without any permission and I realized when I moaned loud she is getting bigger inside me. She start at the slow paced but any seconds it became fast. As she gets faster my moan grew louder that makes her harder. She is in her fastest paced and she still going in and out for about 5 minuets or so. I fell something weird in my hips I think I'm in my climax.

Lily parted from our kiss and said "Yocchan ah I'm in my climax" I replied "me too Lily ah lets do it together" I hugged her and with a few hard thrust she manage to shoot her warm cum inside of me and I fallowed. We shouted our each others nickname till our orgasm is done. She pulled back then she fell off next to me. Both of us is sweating, tired and catching our breaths together.

When thing got settled she hugged me and pulled the blanket for our bodies. I was sleepy when she started to play with my nose. The silence filled the room but our love is there too.

"Lily did I did my best?" I said while snuggling closer to her.

"Of course Yocchan but for now you need to sleep for your energy to come back. You still need to summon something right?"

"Ok. But what about you?"

"I'm ok let me watch you until you fall asleep ok?"

"Your scary"

"Hehe but I want to see your cute face tho"

"Then promise me that you will never look to anyone else ok?"

"Sure" she said while watching me fall asleep next to her. "My eyes is locked on you Yocchan"

"I love you Lily" I said in my dreams but I never knew I can say that in real life

Before Riko will fall asleep she whisper to Yohane's ears."I love you too, Yocchan"

AN: yas finished this in 3:00 am!


End file.
